


[Podfic] The Bed

by Shmaylor



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates, chidi anagonye's anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Chidi's really very upset about the mix-up that has left him with two soulmates and one bed in a tiny house full of clown decor. And he didn't expect his soulmates to be anything like this.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop, Tahani Al-Jamil/Chidi Anagonye, Tahani Al-Jamil/Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop, Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] The Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910988) by [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/pseuds/SophiaCatherine). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/The%20Bed.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [The Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910988)

**Author:** [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/pseuds/SophiaCatherine)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 29 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/The%20Bed.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/The%20Bed.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
